


welcome back.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, welcome to the husband squad my man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">tonight, it will be over.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome back.

[ { please listen. }](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=eL116gsw4AA)

* * *

>   
> **i**. i've got this feeling deep inside  
>  no matter how hard i try--  
> i don't think i will make it through the night.

Tonight, it will be over. The deaths will stop. The fighting will stop.

Grima will die--

and you will die with him.

The fear is overwhelming, but with it comes a strange sense of calm. You will sacrifice yourself for the greater good, even if it means leaving them behind. Your husband. Your son and daughter.

And part of you feels okay with that because you know that they’ll be alright without you. It’ll hurt them more than words can express; your sacrifice will be the reason hearts ache and tears rush down broken faces, but they’ll be alright. Death is not always beautiful, but it will leave you with the satisfaction of knowing that you guarantee a safe future for everyone.

Your children will not lose their father in the future; they will not be alone.

And if that is what death takes, then you will eagerly fall into its embrace.

“Keep your damn word.”

His command is weak and composure shakily remains intact.

Those blue eyes you’ve fallen for beg and plead for you to stay, to not leave him or your children. Sorrow fills every part of him because he knows you. He knows you will not listen. You are too good, too virtuous-- and for once, he wants you to be selfish.

But the stakes are too high.

And all the reasons he’s fallen in love with you are the reasons why you will choose to die.

The wry smile he sees tells him that this is the last time he’ll ever see that smile. No more relieved smiles after a battle has ended, no more blithe smiles shared when you wake up at his side.

Gods, he’s going to lose you.

His hand holds yours like it always does in times of fear, but fear is a fire that spreads dangerously and takes your breath away in the haze of smoke. No matter how hard he squeezes in self-assurance, the emotion does not extinguish. It only grows and grows, setting his body aflame with terror.

The shared gazes are not warm this time; they are afraid and so excruciatingly longing because you know what you have to do. When you finally dare to speak, he yanks you forward, lips capturing yours in such a yearnful way that the tears start falling despite the attempt to hold them back. He holds you with desperation and your fingers grasp his shirt when he parts for a moment, only to hide his face in the crook of your neck.

“Chrom,” you start, voice thick and shaky--

“I never gave you my word.”

>   
>  **ii**. i can't breathe--  
>  i'm doing everything to bring this body back to life.

He has seen this before. This is the place where he first found you-- the place where he fell in love at first sight.

This is the place where it all began.

If the gods gave him a chance to go back and relive it all, he wonders if he’d be able to change anything. He wonders how different things could have been. He wonders if the children would still be here, if he would have fallen head over heels for you all the same, if you would have died again. 

You're still alive; his instinct tells him that you're out there.

When he approaches that very spot where he once woke you up, his heart stops when he sees a figure in the grass. Because this has happened before and he doesn’t ever imagine that it could happen again. He’s running before he knows it-- his hopes are higher than ever and he’s afraid that it might not be you.

Fate is not always kind. He has learned this in all his years.

But when he’s finally near, heavy footsteps getting closer and closer, he sees you.

He’s found you again.

It’s too strange, he thinks. It’s too strange how he finds you again after all this time in the same exact way he first met you. He crouches down, heart at peace when he gazes at your calm visage. His fingers reach out for you, but he pauses and almost pulls back because it’s been too long and he thinks it might be a dream.

You feel something stirring inside; it’s an urge to open your eyes-- to wake up and see the morning sky, but your body is drained and everything feels much too heavy. You’re awake, but something is wrong. You feel a gentle touch and hear the whisper of your name-- 

Chrom.

You try and try to wake up; panic ignites and suffocation settles in. You hear him calling for you in hesitation and fear and you want to tell him that it’s alright, that you’re here for him but you just _can’t_. 

It will be okay, you tell yourself. You will rise again and everything will be normal. You will see your husband and Lucina again-- and soon enough, you will have Morgan.

Everyone is waiting for you. 

You will not abandon them again.

Even if it’s hard to breathe, even if you’re scared, you will come back.

He thinks you are gone. Not again, _not again_ \--

He can’t even find the strength to cry out; he speaks your name like a mantra with lost hope and finally--

Your eyes open and meet his.

You gasp for air, chest rising and falling in an erratic pattern as he frantically gathers you in his arms. Your hand grabs his as he tells you to breathe, constantly reminding you that you are no longer alone; you are alive and breathing and you’re fine. And when you finally calm down, a worried smile crosses his lips and he lets out an airy chuckle of disbelief when the tears begin pooling in your eyes.

“Welcome back.” He says, a thumb grazing over your bare hand. Wide eyes look at the skin when you realize the sigil has disappeared, and when you look up at him, your husband just nods. 

“It’s over now.”

You are free from Grima. 

And you have found your family again.


End file.
